Let the Games Begin
by MagicInMe123
Summary: Aria and Spencer are dating, so when Aria has to try-out for the feild hockey team, that's good right? But what if Spencer had a dirty little secret? SPARIA Spencer/Aria romance
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: I don't own Pretty Little Liars **

Aria Montgomery was always the artistic and unique of her group of friends. She'd never known anything about sports until recently. Spencer, being the field hockey varsity captain got Aria very interested. After being friends for so long, Aria and Spencer admitted to being in love with each other and are currently dating. Aria found out earlier that day that she was short a sports credit. She'd either have to take gym class for a year or join a sports team. Emily invited Aria to swim with her, but Aria declined, insisting she was too shy.

When Spencer heard about this, she insisted Aria join the field hockey team with her. She knew how fast Aria was, which would be great for the team. All Spencer had to do was teach Aria how to play. Aria however, was still unsure. All four of the pretty little liars were discussing it on Spencer's bed in her room.

"Come on Aria, we'd get to see each other all the time at practice and games." Spencer offered, pulling Aria onto her lap and playing with her hair.

"I don't know Spence. Field hockey is really your thing and I seriously doubt the coach would be okay with a couple on the team together. Besides I wouldn't want to distract you and I don't even know how to play!" Aria ranted.

Emily and Hanna giggled at their best friends' mini argument. They both thought Spencer and Aria were absolutely adorable together.

"Aw, come on Aria! Just go to try-outs and if you make the team, we'll go from there." Spencer reasoned.

"Yeah, because dating the team captain won't score me any brownie points." Aria muttered under her breath.

Emily laughed, "You know Aria, this could be fun. You could have a secret love for sports no one knew about."

"Yeah, not to mention all the sexy stuff you two could do in the locker room." Hanna teased.

Both Aria and Spencer turned a deep shade of scarlet. "Hanna!" they both whisper yelled.

"What! Come on Spence; don't tell me it didn't cross your mind." Hanna said.

"Okay, that's enough talking for Hanna for one day." Aria teased.

"Would you please just go tomorrow?" Spencer pleaded.

"Ugh! Yeah, okay. I'll go Spence, but only for you." Aria caved.

Hanna sighed and handed Emily five dollars. Emily grinned and put it in her pocket.

"Uh, what was that?" Spencer questioned.

"Oh nothing, I just bet Hanna five bucks that Aria would do anything Spencer asked as long as she pouted and played with her hair, and I won." Emily announced, pleased.

"Yeah this time." Hanna murmured under her breath.

Spencer and Aria shared a look before throwing all the pillows on Spencer's bed at Emily and Hanna.

"Hey!" They both yelled while Aria and Spencer just laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria woke up the next morning and groaned. She had to try out for the field hockey team today. She got out of bed, took a shower and got ready for school. She said her goodbyes to her parents and walked out the front door to find Spencer waiting to walk her to school. 

"Hey beautiful." Spencer greeted.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Aria greeted back.

Both girls burst into giggles and intertwined their hands.

"So are you nervous?" Spencer asked curiously.

"About field hockey try-outs? I'm only nervous I'll humiliate myself." Aria mumbled

"Oh come on Aria, you'll do great. You just need to practice it." Spencer reassured.

"Easy for you to say miss varsity team captain." Aria joked, playfully shoving Spencer.

"Aww, while aren't you two just adorable?" Hanna joked, as she and Emily joined the happy couple.

"Hey Han, Em. You guys should watch try-outs today!" Spencer suggested.

Aria shot her a death look.

"What? I think they'd be good moral support." Spencer reasoned.

"Spence, the last thing I need is more people watching me! I'm already freaking out!" Aria panicked.

By this time they had all arrived at school. Hanna and Emily exchanged a look while Spencer reached out to calm Aria down. Aria just shook her head and mumbled she'd see them all at lunch.

"Are you sure this whole field hockey thing is a good idea Spence?" Emily asked, concerned.

"Of course it is Em. Aria is just nervous, you know how it is. She's never done sports before." Spencer explained.

"Alright, if you say so." Hanna said skeptically.

Hanna and Emily walked off to science together while Spencer headed for her math class. She was almost to her seat when her phone beeped. She flinched before taking it out an opening the message.

_Careful Spence, field hockey is dangerous. On and off the field. Looks like Aria is about to find out your all your dirty little secrets. _

_-A _

**So what do you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review!7**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. **

Soon enough, lunch time rolls around. Spencer waits for Aria by her locker so they can walk to lunch together. Aria, seeing Spencer smiles and walks over to her.

"Aria, hey I-"Spencer begins

Aria cuts her off with a light kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry Spence. I was nervous and I took it out on you. I didn't mean to be such a grouch. Forgive me?" Aria apologized, lacing her fingers through Spencer's. Spencer smiled and kissed the top of Aria's head.

"Don't worry, totally forgotten." Spencer assured her.

As they couple walked to lunch they met up with Hanna and Emily.

"Hey, so are you guys cool again?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, totally. And I'm sorry for snapping at you guys this morning too." Aria apologized.

"Hey, I know how I get before a meet. I totally understand." Emily told her.

"Hey, Han can I borrow you for a sec?" Spencer asked in a strained tone.

Hanna looked surprised by Spencer's urgency but nodded her head. Spencer withdrew her hand from Aria, kissed her on the head and told her she'd be right back. Aria, now very confused followed Emily into the cafeteria. Spencer gripped Hanna by the wrist and dragged her into the girls' bathroom.

"Ow, Jeez Spence I just got a manicure!" Hanna complained, examining her hands.

Spencer let out a shaky breath before speaking "A knows."

"Spence? A knows what? Did something happen?" Hanna questioned.

"About me…and Jessica."

Understanding flooded Hanna's face and her eyes widened with shock.

"Oh my God, what are you going to do?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know. I can't tell Aria, I wouldn't be able to take it if she left me." Spencer whispered.

"Well, what are you going to do? If A tells her everything will be ten times worse." Hanna reminded her.

"I know Han, I do. And I hate that I didn't tell her but Jessica was a mistake. I ended with her a long time ago. I never should have cheated on Aria." Spencer moaned, her head in her hands.

"Oh trust me, I know. If I didn't think it would hurt Aria worse, I'd tell her." Hanna said coldly.

"Okay, how many times do I need to say that I'm sorry? I'm so, so sorry Hanna, I am but I love her. And I can't lose her, not over this." Spencer said.

"I know Spencer, I know. And I get it, moment of weakness or whatever but you went way too far. If it was a kiss then it would have been a mistake, but sleeping with her the way you did? That's unforgivable." Hanna whisper-yelled.

"I know Hanna! I know okay?" Spencer said shakily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh. What are we going to do about this?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know. A will probably make me do something to keep him/her quiet." Spencer reasoned.

"Hey we better get back to the Em and Aria, they're probably worried." Hanna said.

"Yeah…we should. Thanks Han, for everything." Spencer said quietly.

Hanna sighed and pulled Spencer into a hug.

"You screwed up Spence, but I forgive you. But do it again and you're dead freakin' meat." Hanna threatened playfully.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Spencer promised

The two girls pulled apart and left the bathroom to join Aria and Emily in the lunchroom.

**Sorry, its short I know. I'll write more and better soon. School starts back Monday so I'm kinda busy but I'm still working on all my stories. Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**-Magic **


	4. Chapter 4

Aria and Spencer went through their day as normal. Spencer acted as though it was just an ordinary day but truthfully, she was freaking out. "A" was going to tell Aria about her and Jessica, which would most likely cause Aria to break up with her.

Spencer had regretted hooking up with Jessica since they day it happened. Several times she'd tried to tell Aria but could never muster up the courage. All day guilt seemed to plague every thought she had, no matter how hard she tried to block it out.

Before the girls knew it, school was over which meant it was time for field hockey try outs. Spencer and Aria met up outside Spencer's locker as Spencer planned to walk Aria to the locker room.

"So you nervous babe?" Spencer questioned, loosely draping her arms around her petit girlfriend's shoulders.

"Yes, I'm scared everyone is going to laugh at me." Aria admitted.

Spencer let out a quiet laugh before pulling Aria into a tight hug.

"You are so adorable. No one is going to laugh at you, I promise. And if they do, I'll beat them up." Spencer said jokingly.

The pair talked about unimportant things like the homework for that night and their weekend plans as they crossed the campus towards to field hockey fields.

Aria let out a quiet laugh as the couple reached the locker room. Spencer removed her arm from around Aria and they walk in side by side. Aria looked confused as to why Spencer moved away from her, but shook it off. Aria quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt. Spencer copied her actions and met her girlfriend at the front of the locker room.

"Oh come on! Now I'm going to be distracted, could your shorts get any shorter?" Spencer groaned.

Aria giggled "Oh come on team captain! You're a Hastings, you can do anything." Aria winked playfully.

The two girls walked out onto the field and Aria stood in a line with the other girls while Spencer stood in front and began barking out orders to begin stretching. As the girls were about half way done with stretching, a tall girl with medium blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and a killer tan walked out onto the field.

"Sorry I'm late Spencer, I had a couple of things to take care of." The girl said, in a slow attempt to be sexy voice.

"Don't let it happen again Jessica, now go stretch with the rest of the girls." Spencer replied coldly.

About 5 minutes later, the rest of the girls were done stretching. Aria walked over to Spencer.

"You're really sexy when you're the boss." Aria whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

Spencer shivered, playfully pushed Aria, "You can't do that! I'm trying to be professional!" Spencer whined.

Aria shook her head and laughed.

After another hour of running and drills, Spencer finally let the girls pick up the hockey sticks and start and actually game. Earning several groans of "finally" from the other players, Spencer picked up her stick and divided up the teams. She made sure that she and Aria were on the same team and Jessica was on the opposing.

As soon as the game began the girls began to run around. Aria seemed a little lost but had a general idea of the game, having watched Spencer play so many times before. Occasionally, someone would pass Aria the ball but she looked absolutely petrified whenever anyone came to close to her. Spencer was torn between her urge to win the game, even if it was just a practice and her need to protect Aria, even if it was just in a silly sports game.

As the taller brunette was running up the field, Jessica came and ran straight into her, knocking both of them down. Jessica landed on top of Spencer and made no move to get up.

"Oh my God, Spencer are you okay?" Aria asked, as she hovered above her girlfriend.

"I'm fine, or at least I will be when Jessica gets off of me." Spencer said through gritted teeth.

Jessica smirked and then was helped up by another one of her teammates.

"That's funny Spence, last time you liked it when I was on top." Jessica teased.

"Spencer what is she talking about?" Aria asked innocently.

"Nothing, she's just…don't worry about it." Spencer reassured in a tense voice.

Aria nodded and decided to let it drop for now, considering it was neither the time nor the place to have this conversation.

Hours later when practice was finally over, the two girls gathered up their equipment and Aria helped Spencer put everything back in the gym for the next day's practice. Aria laced her fingers through Spencer's as the two walked by to the car, enjoying the blissful feeling of just being together. As Spencer unlocked the car, she saw Jessica walking up to her and subconsciously tightened her grip on Aria's hand.

"Hey Spence, I was wondering if you could give me a life home?" Jessica asked in a faux innocent voice.

Spencer groaned, could this get any worse?

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated this story in a long time but someone wrote me a really sweet review and it really made me want to keep writing it. This is the longest chapter I've written so far and I'll try to be a lot better about updates. I know this story isn't like my other ones; it's a lot happier with less dark drama and more teenage fluff and stuff like that. Anyways, please review and questions, comments, suggestions. Thanks for reading, and please review! It makes me want to write more. **


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer sat in the driver's seat as an awkward silence filled the car. Well, awkward for her anyways. Jessica had a smug expression on her face from the passenger's seat, as she claimed sitting in the back made her "car sick." Aria was sitting in the back seat, looking between the two girls with confusion on her face; she didn't understand why Spencer looked so tense, weren't they teammates?

"So Jessica, how long have you been playing field hockey?" Aria asked, breaking the silence.

"I've been playing since I was 8, but I _really_ enjoyed least season the most." Jessica said in a sickly sweet voice.

Both Aria and Jessica noticed the way Spencer's hands seemed to tighten on the steering wheel, causing her knuckles to take a whitish color.

"Where do you live again Jessica?" Spencer asked, her voice showing her frustration.

"Don't you remember?" Jessica teased playfully.

Spencer's expression darkened and Aria's turned to one of confusion.

"Why would Spencer know-"Aria began slowly.

"I took her home after a game last season." Spencer cut her off quickly, avoiding eye contact with her girlfriend.

Aria nodded slowly, accepting the answer for now.

"You did a whole lot more than that with me last season Spence." Jessica commented lightly.

Spencer turned to look at Jessica, her eye's wild with anger. Just as Spencer was about to open her mouth and tell Jessica off Aria spoke up.

"What is she talking about? Did you guys used to p-practice together or something?" Aria questioned, as a bad feeling began to sink into her stomach.

Jessica let out a high pitched, obnoxious laugh.

"Yeah, something like that Sweetie." Jessica continued to laugh.

"Don't call my girlfriend 'sweetie' you bitch." Spencer snarled.

"Aww, what's wrong Spencer, you jealous?" Jessica asked, her eyes roaming up and down Spencer's body shamelessly.

As Spencer pulled to a stop at Jessica's house, the girl unstrapped her seatbelt and turned to face the other two teens.

"Thanks for the lift Spencer, I'll return the favor." Jessica flirted with a wink to taller brunette in an attempt to be sexy.

"Don't worry about it." Spencer snarled tightly.

"See you on the field Aria." Jessica called, as she close the door to Spencer's car and walked inside her house.

A silence took over the car as neither of the pair knew what to say. Aria had a million questions, but was too afraid of the answers to ask. Spencer was dreading Aria's questions and had no idea what to say to her girlfriend.

"So…" Aria stated, trying to fill the air with something other than the painful silence.

"Sorry about that, Jessica can be a little…weird sometimes." Spencer responded quickly.

"Is there anything…you want to tell me? Like did you and Jessica date or something?" Aria asked awkwardly and suspiciously.

"What? No! Me and Jessica? God no." Spencer denied vehemently.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry; she just gave me that…vibe. Like she knew something I didn't. It was weird." Aria said slowly.

Spencer said nothing and a silence filled the car again. The taller girl was started to regret not telling Aria that she had dated Jessica. The more she thought, the more nervous the brunette grew. What if Jessica flat out told Aria? What if Hanna changed her mind and told her? What if "A" did?

"_God it was one mistake!"_Spencer thought angrily.

Spencer pulled into Aria's drive way and cut the engine. She got out of the car and walked Aria up to her doorstep.

"Walk me to school tomorrow?" Aria asked shyly, wrapping her arms around Spencer's waist.

"I would love to." Spencer agreed happily.

The two shared a sweet kiss. It was innocent, it was normal and it made both girls smile and blush.

"Goodnight Beautiful." Spencer whispered in Aria's ear.

"Goodnight gorgeous." Aria murmured back, kissing Spencer's neck.

Spencer moaned "I better leave while I still can."

Spencer reluctantly pulled away from her short girlfriend and walked back over to her car.

"Night Spence! See you in the morning." Aria called before walking inside her house and turning the lights on.

Spencer sat in her car and let out a sigh of relief. "_How did I get lucky enough to be with a girl like her?" _She thought to herself. The tall brunette wore a blissfully happy smile on her face the entire drive home. She pulled into her driveway and raced upstairs to her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and pulled out her cell phone. Seeing she had one message she held her breath, hoping it wasn't –A. Unfortunately, she wasn't that lucky.

**Hey Spence! Wow you just keep digging yourself deeper don't you? Either you tell her or I do. Your call, captain. **

**-A **

Spencer leaned back in back, buried her face in her pillow and screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's the next chapter. I hope everyone liked it, I know it was kinda short, so I'll make the next one longer. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you liked, and would like to see more of. I'm open to suggestions! Haha. Anways, thanks for reading and pelase review. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Spencer woke up and was at peace for all of five seconds before the events of the previous night came crashing back down on her. Letting out a groan, the tall brunette sat up, rubbing her eyes and glanced at her phone. She looked over at her phone and saw she had 4 missed calls and 7 new texts. Confused, Spencer glanced at the clock next to her bed and felt panic creep up on her.

"Shit!" Spencer whispered, jumping out of bed without checking her messages and running to the shower. She was extremely late for school and she'd promised to take Aria that morning. Aria! Crap!

"I hope she got to school okay." Spencer muttered to herself.

Spencer showered and dressed quicker than she ever thought would be possible for her, throwing on a simple dress and light makeup. She picked up her school bag, cell phone and car keys and was out the door. Sitting in the front seat of her car, the tall girl decided it was probably best she check her messages before she went to school. The missed calls were 2 from Aria, one from Hanna and one from Emily. Spencer sigh, not wanting to call anybody back considering they were probably all in class, she moved on to the text messages.

**Aria: Hey Spence where are you?**

**Aria: Spencer is everything okay? You're never late…**

**Aria: Spence I'm freaking out over here! Are you okay? Answer your phone! **

Spencer felt guilt weigh her down; she'd expected her girlfriend to be furious with her for not showing up to take her to school and then not even answering the phone or an explanation as to why. Aria was worried about her, concerned that something was wrong, not angry. Spencer felt like a terrible girlfriend for what seemed like the millionth time this week. Bracing herself, she moved on to Hanna.

**Hanna: Spencer where are you? Aria said you never showed up to take her to school. **

**Hanna: Spence everyone is worried sick! What's going on?**

Once again, Spencer felt the guilt creep up on her, all her friends were worried about her for nothing and she hadn't even had the decency to reply and let them know she was okay. She started her car, ready to pull out of her driveway and head to school after she checked her message from Emily.

**Emily: Spence where are you? Is everything okay? Please text one of us back! We're worried about you.**

More guilt. Realizing that she still had one more text that wasn't from any of the girls Spencer tensed.

**Blocked I.D.: Rough morning Spence? Let me help. You have until the end of the day to Aria about your little fling with Jessica or I will. –A **

Attached was a picture of Aria leaning against her locker and Jessica was talking to her, both of their facial expressions were serious and Aria looked tense. Spencer was frozen in shock. Sure, she knew Jessica wanted to mess with her but she never thought that she would stoop so low as to harass her current girlfriend. Spencer drove to school so quickly it was defiantly illegal but she didn't care. Walking to her 3rd period class, Spencer was in a daze. She had no idea how she was going tell Aria. The brown-eyed girl knew that it would hurt so much worse if it came from **A **and Aria deserved to hear it from her. If Spencer could do nothing else for Aria, she at least the deserved the truth and she deserved from Spencer. The tall girl quickly pulled out her phone and sent out an S.O.S to Hanna, asking the blonde to meet her in the bathroom by her 3rd period.

Within minutes Hanna burst through the bathroom doors, her eyes wide with panic. Seeing Spencer's look of distress, the blonde turned around and locked the bathroom before pulling her tall friend into a hug.

"Thank God you're okay! What the hell is wrong with you? You had everyone worried sick and you wouldn't answer your phone!" Hanna exclaimed, quickly going from relived to angry.

"I know and I'm sorry! I overslept, I'm fine. I just have so much on my mind Han." Spencer said tiredly.

"Spencer what's going on?" Hanna asked carefully, sensing that there was something her best friend wasn't telling her.

"Han I have until the end of the day to tell Aria about me and Jessica or **A **will." Spencer cried softly, her voice breaking.

Hanna was frozen in shock; it was like all the air had been sucked out of the room. She knew that Spencer had screwed up badly when she dated Jessica behind Aria's back but she also knew that Spencer truly did love Aria and this could ruin everything.

"Shhh, Spence it's gonna be okay." Hanna coed softly.

"How can you say that? I'm about to break my girlfriend, who I love more than anything in the entire world's heart! She's so amazing and she's been such a good girlfriend and she doesn't deserve this. I don't deserve her." Spencer muttered, her face buried in Hanna's hair.

"Spencer if A tells her it will be so much worse. If you two really love each other, than you can make this work. Aria has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known and you're right, she doesn't deserve this. But she does love you and I think you guys can get past this." Hanna comforted, pushing a lock of Spencer's wild chocolate hair behind her ear.

"You're right Han." Spencer sniffed, drying her eyes.

"Of course I am." Hanna grinned sarcastically.

Spencer rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you Han, for being there for me." Spencer thanked her best friend, pulling her into a loose hug.

"Anytime." Hanna whispered back.

The bell rang loudly and the two girls jumped apart, Hanna off to her next class and Spencer in search of Aria. Lucky for the taller brunette, she didn't have to go far. Walking around the corner she found Aria leaned up against Emily's locker, laughing at something the raven-haired girl was telling her. Letting out a sigh of relief, Spencer practically ran across the hall and pulled her tiny girlfriend into a tight embrace, missing the look of disappointment that flashed across the tan girl's face.

"Spencer oh my god! Are you okay! What happened?" Aria asked frantically, her eyes trailing over her girlfriend's body looking for any sign of hurt.

"I'm fine, everything is fine." Spencer said, finally feeling whole again now that she had Aria in her arms.

"I just overslept babe, I'm so so sorry that I forget to get you for school this morning. To make it up to you, I'll take you out to lunch?" Spencer asked, planning to break the news to her then, before A could get the chance.

"It's fine Spence and lunch sounds amazing." Aria agreed happily, glad that her girlfriend was okay.

Emily looked down, a little sad. How could Aria just be fine with Spencer forgetting her!? If Aria was her girlfriend, she'd put Aria first all the time, not just whenever like Spencer did.

"Em, you okay?" Aria asked concerned, she reaching out and touched the tan girl's arm, causing her to jump.

"What? Oh yeah Ar, I'm fine. Just got lost in a thought." Emily said with a blush.

"If you're sure…I'm going to go meet Spence for lunch. We still on for later?" Aria asked, her hand still on Emily's arm in a platonic way.

"Y-yeah, totally." Emily agreed eagerly.

Aria nodded, flashing the taller girl a smile and taking Spencer's hand as her girlfriend led them away to lunch. The taller brunette led them to Spencer's car and they drove off in a comfortable silence. Their hands were intertwined and Aria was playing with the radio in a way that Spencer found absolutely adorable, especially the cute pout that clouded Aria's face when she didn't like a song. Soon the couple pulled up to the deserted park, one they used to go to when they were younger.

"Spence I thought we were going to lunch?" Aria asked, confused. She reached over and intertwined her fingers through Spencer's again, only to have her tall girlfriend pull away and look down, not meeting her gaze.

"Baby you're scaring me." Aria said, her voice starting to shake.

Spencer finally looked up to meet Aria's worried, nervous eyes. Aria gasped when all she found in Spencer's eyes was guilt, regret, sadness and worry.

"Aria there is something that I need to tell you." Spencer stated solemnly.

"Spence it's okay, whatever it is, we'll deal with it together." Aria said comfortingly.

Spencer felt her heart sink deep into her chest. She felt like the lowest scum on the planet. Here she was, about to tell her amazing girlfriend that she cheated on her, and Aria was trying to make _her_ feel better! How messed up was that.

"Do you remember last night when you asked me if I ever dated Jessica?" Spencer asked quietly, she was so nervous that her voice was shaking.

"Yeah…" Aria trailed off, confused.

"I lied." Spencer said, her voice cracking.

**Hey guys, sorry it took me forever to update. I've already started writing the next chapter so it won't take nearly as long this time! So Spencer and Aria are talking about it, Aria is still not wanting to believe it. It seems like Emily has a crush on Aria? Whoa. Anyways, what did you think? Any suggestions, what you liked or would like to see? As always, thank you so much for reading and please leave a review, they make me want to keep writing! Haha thanks guys. **


	7. Chapter 7

"W-what are you talking about Spence?" Aria stuttered.

Now Aria wasn't stupid, she was pretty sure of what Spencer was trying to tell her but there is no way that Spencer lied to her and dated someone behind her back. Spencer was amazing; the best thing that had ever happened to her and Aria honestly intended to marry her one day. Surely she was misunderstanding, she had to be.

"Aria, I was with Jessica…at the same time as I was with you. I am so sorry! She is the biggest mistake I have ever made and I will regret it for the rest of my life. She honestly means absolutely nothing to me" Spencer chocked out, tears falling freely from her eyes as the older girl made no attempt to brush them away.

And then in was like all the air had disappeared from the room. Aria felt like she couldn't breathe. Her heart was beating faster than she thought was possible. The shorter girl closed her eyes, praying that she'd open them and it would all be a dream. When she opened them again, the harsh reality hit her and her hazel eyes filled to the brim with tears. Spencer, her perfect, beautiful, loving girlfriend had cheated on her and then lied about it.

"Was I not enough for you?" Aria asked sadly. Her arms wrapped around herself, as if bracing herself for Spencer's answer.

Once again, Spencer felt her heart shatter too. She'd expected Aria to be angry, furious even and scream at her. Hell, Spencer _wished_ that Aria would scream at her! Anything but this sad, hurt, devastated look that was on her face now. The taller girl wanted nothing more than to pull her girlfriend, for now, into her arms and promise to make all the hurt go away, but how could she when she was the one that caused the hurt?

"No baby, please don't ever think that. I screwed up Aria. Anybody on the planet would be lucky to be with you and I'm so glad that I am. I am so, so sorry Aria. I love you so much-." Spencer pleaded with her girlfriend to believe her.

"How can you say that!" Aria screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have cheated on me! I loved you Spencer! Goddamn it, I wanted to fucking marry you someday!" Aria screeched at the top of her lungs. Her breathing was ragged and her eyes were blood shot.

"Aria, baby I never meant to hurt you." Spencer muttered, not having anything to defend herself and knowing she deserved to be screamed at.

"No, you never meant for me to find out." Aria spat out spitefully.

A silence filled the two for just a moment before Aria broke it.

"How long?" Aria asked bitterly.

"A month." Spencer said so quietly that the shorter girl had to strain to hear it.

Aria felt her heart explode. She'd never felt a pain this intense before, and the hazel eyed brunette felt like she couldn't breathe.

"So basically you lied to me for most of our relationship." Aria asked in horror.

Without waiting for a response Aria let out a heartbreaking sob, looking up to look Spencer in the eye.

"We're done." Aria chocked out, tears pouring down her face.

It began to rain on them in their little park. The dark clouds had rolled in but neither girl had noticed. A light rain quickly turned into a downpour.

"Aria please…" Spencer begged.

"I can't Spencer. I still love you but I can't do this." Aria sniffled. The rain had soaked her to the bone and she was shaking. She could faintly see Spencer shaking too and she was sure that the love of her life was crying as well. How was it even possible to hurt this much?

"At least let me give you a ride home." Spencer stated, clearly not giving Aria the option to disagree.

"No, I-I'll call E-Emily. I c-can't be around y-you right now Spencer." Aria choked out.

Pain flashed through Spencer's eyes but she nodded.

Aria pulled out her cell phone and called Emily to come and get her from the park. Spencer waited by her car until Emily came. Her now ex-girlfriend had told her many times to leave and that'd she'd be fine but the taller girl was determined to wait until Emily came to make sure that Aria got home safe. Emily immediately knew that something was seriously wrong with Aria through their phone conversation, and must've broken every traffic law in Rosewood to get there as fast as she did.

Not wanting to explain herself to Emily, Spencer left as soon as Emily got there. Emily ran out of her car and pulled Aria into her long, strong arms. The shorter girl sobbed her heart out in the tan girl's arms as she gently guided them out of the rain and into the safety of her car.

"Shhh, Aria sweetie calm down. What happened? Why'd Spencer leave?" Emily asked softly, gently brushing Aria's wet hair out of her face. A new round of sobs broke out at the mention of Spencer's name.

"It hurts so m-much Em!" Aria chocked out, her breathing was becoming erratic and Emily was trying her hardest not to freak out.

Emily wrapped her arms around Aria and pulled her into her lap. She ran her fingers through the other girl's hair and rubbed soothing circles on Aria's back in an effort to calm her down.

"Ar, you have to talk to me. Did you something happen with Spencer?" The taller girl asked carefully.

"W-we broke up Em." Aria said, finally able to speak coherently.

Emily froze in shock. The part of her that was Aria's friend was crushed and her heart broke for her but the more dominant part was in love with Aria and was trying to contain her excitement.

"Aria I'm so sorry, what happened?" Emily asked, concerned.

"She cheated on me. With Jessica, this girl on the field hockey team." Aria stated, her voice seemed to be void of any emotion.

"That bitch! Aria I swear I will kill her the next time I see her! How could she just-" Emily ranted, her entire body tense with anger. Never had she wanted to kill Spencer more than in that moment. She had the sweetest girlfriend in the entire world and she cheated on her! Aria would be so much better off with her.

"Em calm down. I still love her, so obviously I don't want you to kill her." Aria said calmly.

Emily looked like she wanted to argue so Aria cut her off.

"Can you just take me home, please Em? I just want to go home." Aria begged.

Looking into her best friend's eyes all Emily could see was hurt and sadness and it broke the tan girl's heart. She truly was sad for Aria, she'd just had her heart ripped out but Emily knew she could heal it, if given the chance. In that moment Emily vowed to do whatever it took to get Aria back to her old happy self.

Emily nodded

"Yeah, I can do that."

* * *

><p>Spencer called Hanna in tears, recounting the entire event while the blue-eyed girl listened. She tried to comfort her best friend but she wouldn't have it, insisting that if she wasn't such an idiot that she wouldn't be in this position. Hanna was torn, she wanted to call Aria and make sure that she was okay, but Hanna was sure that Ar was just as much a mess if not more; but also she wanted to be there for Spencer. She understood that Spencer made a mistake but Spencer was practically her sister, she couldn't just turn her back on her.<p>

"What can I do Han? How can I fix this?" Spencer asked, finally calming down a little.

Hanna sigh "Spence, you screwed up. All you can do is show her that you're in this for real. That you love her and you're not going anywhere. It seems like she doesn't feel good enough so you're going to have some self-esteem problems to fix too. Just don't give up on her."

"I couldn't give up on her if I tried, I love her way too much. Thanks Hanna, you're a great friend" Spencer thanked the blonde.

The two girls hung up and Spencer was getting ready for bed. She pulled out her phone and sent out a quick text to her, sure that her now ex girlfriend was getting ready for bed now too.

**I won't give up on you – Spence**

And for the first time since the park, a small smile graced Aria's lips.

**Wow that was a quick update for me! Aww Sparia broke up! But it looks like there is hope…I know a lot of you have been concerned about me having Emily and Aria get together. I mean there will defiantly be a love triangle but as far as endgame? I guess I have to ask you guys, should Spencer get the love of her life back? Or will Emily swoop in and take her from Spence? Haha anyways thank you so much for reading my story and please leave a review! My last chapter got like 3 haha so please review anything you liked or would like to see. **

**-Magic **

**Oh! And P.S. I've gotten some requests to do a Spencer/Alison story….would anymore be interested in that? And if you have an idea for one that you'd like me to write, feel free to PM me! Thanks guys **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys so much for sticking with this story and for all the reviews! You guys are amazing.**

The next morning Aria wanted nothing more than to lie in bed and stay there forever. The thought of seeing Spencer at school seemed unbearable. She quickly texted Emily and begged her to take her to school instead of having to ride with her ex. Emily quickly agreed and told her to be ready in 30 minutes.

Aria sat up and stretched, she quickly gathered her morning bag and trudged into the bathroom and turned the shower water on as hot as it would go. She let the warm water cascade of her body, hoping it would wash all the hurt away. Being in the shower and washing her hair with her cherry conditioner she was left alone with her thoughts for the first time since she found out.

Spencer cheated on her

Spencer _cheated_ on her.

Spencer that promised her the world. Spencer that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, which had honestly been unrealistic because let's face it, they were only in high school. Spencer her told her she was beautiful and drove her to school and looked at her like she was the only girl in the world. Her Spencer.

Why?

Was she just not good enough? Was Jessica prettier? Smarter? Funnier? More attractive?

Sure, last night Aria had been furious beyond belief but now that all the pure hatred for Jessica and anger towards Spencer was gone, all the was left was a crushing sadness that made her want to burst into tears. Shaking her head, Aria turned off the scolding water and got ready for school. She considered trying that whole 'show 'em what they're missing' thing but Aria shook her head and threw on some dark blue jeans and a rosewood high hoodie.

Aria smiled, this was pretty much the exact things she'd worn when Ezra had broken up with her. She smiled at the memory of Spencer coming into her room with Chinese food and magazines, telling her that she simply _had _to go to homecoming anyway and she could share her date, Alex. Aria shook her head and fought the urge to laugh when she remembered just how jealous she'd been of the boy.

Aria was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Emily's car horn from outside. She grabbed her bag and raced down the stairs, and waving goodbye to her father.

She raced to the passenger's seat and was met with the concerned eyes of her best friend, Emily Fields.

"Hey Ar, how are you feeling this morning?" Emily asked carefully, reaching over and taking one of Aria's hands.

"I think I'm doing better. Well, at least better than last night. It still hurts so much Em, like I can't even think. I have no idea how I'm going to handle seeing her at school today." Aria answered honestly.

She was entirely sure why she didn't mind Emily holding her hand, she actually like it… What? Liked it? No, she was heartbroken over Spencer, she was just seeking comfort and Emily was there, she definitely didn't have feelings for Emily.

"We'll get through it together." Emily promised, offering the smaller girl a small smile before driving off to their high school where drama awaited.

When they arrived at school Emily walked close to Aria, making sure that they avoided any awkward run-ins with Spencer.

"Aria!" A voice called from down the hall

Of course luck was never on their side.

Aria froze and slowly turned around. She would know that voice anywhere; after all, it was the most beautiful sound in her world, even now.

"Aria you don't have to talk to her." Emily whispered in warning, trying to tug the small girl away from Spencer.

"No I want to Em." Aria reassured her, giving her a pointed look.

By this time Spencer had walked over and was now walking over to the two of them. She was studying the dark circles underneath her ex girlfriends eyes and immediately felt horrible, knowing that she was the cause for the girl's lack of sleep.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked quietly, not taking her eyes off of the hurting girl in front of her.

Aria opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Emily.

"Like you even care Spencer? And what the hell kind of question is that? She's obviously not okay. I mean would you be? If your girlfriend cheated on you?" Emily spat out, anger coloring her voice.

"Whoa Em, if I remember correctly, I asked Aria not you. And what the hell? This is between me and Aria so why are you acting like you're the one I cheated on?" Spencer fired back defensively. Yeah, Spencer knew that she screwed up but who was Emily to judge her?

"Whoa guys calm down. Em, go to class. I'll meet you there okay? I won't be long." Aria said quickly trying to diffuse the rising tension between the two friends.

Emily gave Aria a curt nod and Spencer a glare mixed in with a warning look before walking to her first period.

"Look Aria we need to talk. And not in the hallways of this school okay? I know that I really fucked up and I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for hurting you like this and I'm sorry but I love you and I can't just let you go." Spencer rushed out, she whispered in Aria's ear, trying not to be overheard.

Aria nodded

"I'm hurt Spence. I never thought you would do something like this to me. I can't stop blaming myself for you cheating on me and that's so messed up but I do still love you. I mean it's only been like a day, that's not nearly enough time to fall out of love." Aria rambled.

"Look let's talk after field hockey practice okay? We can go to my place and then I'll drive you home." Spencer suggested.

"Oh um, Em was going to give me a ride home after practice but I can have her drop me at your house" Aria said awkwardly.

She wasn't sure why she felt awkward about telling Spencer that their mutual best friend was giving her a ride home, it had never been a big deal before, why would it be now? But somehow everything felt different now.

Spencer scoffed "Of course she is"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Aria fired back defensively.

Spencer rolled her eyes "Come on Aria you can't be that oblivious."

Aria just stared at her blankly.

"Oh my god you really don't know." Spencer said, shocked.

"Don't know what?" Aria asked frustrated.

"That Emily is in love with you. She's been waiting for me to screw up so she could steal you from me." Spencer explained bitterly.

"Whoa first of all, I'm no longer 'yours' and second of all don't you dare blame Emily for you being such a screw up. You know what? Emily was right; I shouldn't even be talking to you right now. Bye" Aria fumed away off to first period to see Emily, her _best friend who was not in love with her. _

**Well it's a little short but it's an update. Sorry for the delay, I'll try to be a lot better about updating. So Emily and Aria are getting closer and Aria still loves Spencer obviously but they tried to work things out too soon and it didn't go so great. So what did you like/would like to see more of? Thank you so much for reading this story and please please please leave a review! **


End file.
